Communication protocols are widely used in networks, such as in local area networks (LAN) and metropolitan area networks (MAN). For example, Ethernet, Token Ring, Wireless LAN, Bridging and Virtual Bridged LANs, as specified in the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802 standard are some such technologies. The IEEE 802 standards relate to networks carrying variable-size packets. The services and protocols specified in IEEE 802 map to the lower two layers (Data Link and Physical) of the seven-layer open systems interconnection (OSI) networking reference model. The OSI Data Link Layer is split into two sub-layers referred to as Logical Link Control (LLC) and Media Access Control (MAC).
The clocks in devices in a computer network may be synchronized for the devices to work cooperatively. The granularity to which the clocks, or simply the devices, may be synchronized depends on the purpose of the network. Thus, process and motion or other control oriented network applications on mission critical networks, and networks referred to as Time Sensitive Networks (TSN), such as those that may be used in a automotive control systems, such as drive train, traction control system, and in a manufacturing environment, such as high speed motion control, power energy electrical grid control systems, financial transactions network, security networks, and other such networks that support time sensitive applications, depend on a reliable clock source keeping the devices or end stations in the network in-sync. Further, with the progress in mobile networks such as 3G, 4G, 4g LTE, WiFi and various other such networks, synchronization of network connected devices has gained further importance.